


druxy

by kidcomrade



Category: No More Heroes (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, aka travis can never visit the beach ever again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidcomrade/pseuds/kidcomrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>adj. of timber: having decayed spots in the heartwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	druxy

"The  _beach?_ " he says to Bishop one summer afternoon, months after it's all over.  

" _Hell_   yeah, brother--sure, it's kinda shitty an' all, but the AC's broke in the shop." He gestures at the broken, motionless air conditioner with a thumb, then wipes the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand. "Not like anybody comes in here no more, except you. It's too fuckin' hot to be in here for much longer, so why not? Sun, surf, maybe even some ladies--at least if we hang around the parts that aren't land mined, eh?"

Travis hesitates.  

Finally, he barks out a laugh.

"...Man, I fucking hate the beach! No one goes there. All that'll happen is that you're going to be disappointed, and I'm gonna get a whole bunch of sand stuck in my asscrack."

"C'mon, man. It won't be that bad. We could make a sand castle or something."

"I--" He falters. "Uh, yeah, no way. That's dumb. We can think of something better to do than that."

Bishop presses his lips together, frowning. "Well... whatever you say, Travis."

"Yeah. Maybe we can watch something. Or something."  Travis grabs a DVD from the closest rack he can reach and studies the fading, cracking plastic--as if he hasn't seen this one  about twenty times.  

He swallows. The lump in his throat goes down like a pill.


End file.
